The present invention is related to a small-size automatic feed supply machine for powdered or granulated food or material which is particularly suitable for the users at home in general. Nowadays there are various large-size automatic feed supply machines for powdered or granulated food or material used by the circles of industry extensively but no small-size automatic feed supply machine for powdered or granulated food or material is available for home use, so it is quite inconvenient to prepare coffee or milk or to feed pets. In view of the above, the present inventor invents an automatic feed supply machine through his research and development: all to do is to hold a cup or container to press against a trigger on a lever-pushing plate in a switch device, a suitable quantity of said food or material will drop into the cup or container for preparing food or feeding pets.